1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to a method of attaching a solder ball and a method of repairing a memory module. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a method of attaching a solder ball to a substrate and a method of repairing a defective package of a plurality of packages mounted on a module substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a reflow process may be performed such that a solder ball is attached to a package substrate or a semiconductor package including the solder ball is adhered to a module substrate to form complete a memory module. In the reflow process, a solder paste coated on the solder ball may be heated.
When the solder paste is heated, the package substrate, the module substrate and a semiconductor chip of a semiconductor package may be damaged due to the heat generated during the reflow process. Accordingly, the heat generated during the conventional reflow process may cause warping of the semiconductor package, peeling off of the module substrate, non-wetting problems of the solder ball, etc. As a result, the semiconductor package and the memory module may be deteriorated by the thermal damage.